I Will Love You 'Till The Last One Dies
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine gives Kurt a small box of his memories of Kurt as a profession of his feelings. WARNING: oober amounts of cheesy romance. Read at your own risk of cavities. :D


A/N: So, I would tell you how I came up with this idea but honestly… I don't even know. I started thinking about shoes and this kind of just… popped into my head. I hope I will be able to write more this week, but finals are coming up, I'm being inducted into all of these honour societies and have band stuff and memorial coming up so this week is kind of a cluster. So I hope I will write some stuff this week… I'm sorry to the people who may or may not be waiting for a chapter update on You Can't Fix It If You Don't Know It's Broken; I keep getting these one-shot ideas and then I never write the next chapter of it. So I will hope to have a chapter of that up soon. (: And pardon my epic amounts of cheesy romance in this; if anyone ever did what Blaine did to Kurt in this story, I would be falling head over heels.

(Kurt's POV)

I walked in my little old dorm room at Dalton on Sunday afternoon; I went home to visit my family like usual, and was dropping my stuff off and then going to catch up with Blaine. Sunday's were always great days for me. I would get to hang out with Blaine until curfew. We'd do whatever we want whenever we wanted. I loved being around Blaine. I mean, just look at him. He's easy on the eyes, beautiful, dapper, young, talented, and hell, he even smells good. I love good smelling guys. I think smell is one of the most attractive things in a man. But Blaine was always nice to me; always listened to everything I said; problems and all. I loved Blaine, and there were no if, ands or buts about it. On Valentine's Day, I told Blaine that I really liked him, but he told me he didn't want to "screw this up". And I would have to agree I guess; I'd rather a friend Blaine than no Blaine; but my heart ached around him.

I dropped my weekend bag on the ground when I noticed an unfamiliar box on my bed. I dormed by myself since I transferred in the middle of the year, and the only person who has access to my room besides me is Blaine, so I felt this was kind of odd. I sat down on the bed and held the box in my lap. I took the lid off it, and on the inside of it there was a note taped.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Today is the very first time I saw you. When I turned around on the staircase and saw you, I instantly knew there was something different about you. You were….special. And honestly, I've known you for a few hours, and you make me feel something different; something nobody else has. When you told me about what was happening at your school, I really wanted to get up and hug you and hold you and tell you that you didn't deserve this and that everything is going to be alright. Of course, this would be awkward because I had just met you so I had to restrain myself. I don't know what to think of you Kurt, but I think what I feel could turn into something amazing, so I formulated a plan. Every time I think of you, I'm going to write down what I was thinking and how it related to you, and if I fill up this box of memories and I feel different from what I do now, I will give them to you. If I don't fill up the box, we will see what happens in the future. Obviously, if you are reading this now, I filled up the whole box. So go on, and read my thoughts. _

_ Love, Blaine_

..What? I am so dreadfully confused. Blaine is my best friend. Of course, I want him to be more than just my best friend; my heart yearns for it. So I guess I shouldn't argue. But Blaine? In love with me? Possibly? I picked up the first piece of paper

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I caught myself thinking of you in French today. How do you get so fluent? When you speak in French, it gives me chills. I think that it is very cute, and it's one of the parts I like about you._

_ Love, Blaine_

I read the next one

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I'm thinking about you today because I am worried about you. Today, you told me that Cro-Magnon David Karofsky kissed you. Kurt, it's not fair. You have done everything right; you are such a great person; selfless and wonderful, and you had to have something so special; a teenager's first kiss, robbed away from you. Kurt, I know you don't need a significant other right now, but all I can think about it how I wish I was your first kiss. And while you can't erase memories, maybe if things start to be serious, I'll be the first kiss that counts. But then I get so confused, because you're becoming my best friend and I don't know if I'm supposed to feel this way about my best friend. The things you do to me Kurt are so confusing; and you can't even help it. It's not even you, it's me._

_ Love, Blaine_

Blaine wanted to kiss me? I wish he had come to me and told me sooner. But I guess he needed to figure this all out in his head (or on paper) first. Maybe it's for the best

_D_ear _Kurt,_

_ Today, we went out for dinner with Mercedes. I kind of felt bad that she didn't seem interested in anything we talked about, but I had so much fun talking with you. I'm still laughing about all of the jokes you kept cracking. I learned today that you have an amazing sense of humor and that I really enjoy hanging out with you._

_ Love, Blaine_

And the next one

_ Dear Kurt,_

_ Today you transferred to Dalton. Karofsky threatened to take your life. I caught myself tearing up when I started to think about what life would be like without you. Kurt, you have come to be my best friend. And I don't even know, I feel like we could be something more in the future. You always make me laugh and smile, and I don't really remember life without having someone like you in it. Kurt, a part of me would die if you died. And I'm going to stop writing now because I'm beginning to cry again. But before you go, I'm glad you're safe at Dalton, but sad that you had to leave the life you started behind._

_ Love, Blaine_

I was holding back tears at Blaine's words. Of course, I knew that Blaine cared about me, and I mean he'd be upset if I died, but I didn't think it affected him this much. I ran my fingers over the dried tears on the paper, knowing that those tears were caused by the thought of losing me.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Today we sang Baby It's Cold Outside. Reflecting on it, you were extraordinary. Hell, you sounded better than me. I felt something when we sang Kurt; something nobody has ever made me feel before. I know I looked calm and happy, but my palms were sweating, I had butterflies in my stomach, and I was worried I was going to say something really weird in front of you. Is this what a crush feels like? Because if it is, I have one. And I got it bad. _

_ Love, Blaine_

The day we sang Baby It's Cold Outside was the day I realized I was in love with the dapper Blaine Anderson. I realized that he could be the guy that I'm looking for; the man that I've been dreaming of having. It was so nice to hear he felt something too.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Valentine's day is in a week, and I've decided I'm going to sing to Jeremiah. I think I really like you Kurt, I really do. And sometimes it seems like you really like me too. But what if I'm just making it all up in my head, and then I tell you and then I screw everything up? And if I tell you, I'll ruin this plan; something that seems to be working. Kurt, I don't want to screw up what we already have, but I can't keep this out of my head because I really wish it was YOU I was singing to this week. I'm lost Kurt; I don't know what to do. But I know that I can't keep you out of my head_

_ Love, Blaine_

Blaine wanted to sing to me on Valentine's Day? I remember the moment clearly; it was a disaster. The guy basically told Blaine he didn't want to be with him and Blaine was all grumpy. And while that was going on, I'd been singing along to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. Seriously Blaine, you could've saved me the pain of that. With this note read, I had a feeling of what was coming up next.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I sang to Jeremiah today. And the whole song, I had been thinking of you. Of course, I don't feel comfortable with "getting you alone" like that yet, but I wanted to turn around and sing to you, not to Jeremiah. I was upset I embarrassed myself in front of you and everyone else, and I'm sorry for that. But this isn't even the worst part. Today at the coffee shop, you admitted you liked me. Kurt, I didn't know what to do. I've written before that I don't want to screw this up. And I'm still so confused about how I should feel about you. You make me feel special, Kurt, and even though I think I might want a relationship, I don't want to screw up the strong one we already have._

_ Love, Blaine_

I remember calling Mercedes on the phone and crying with her over the fact that Blaine and I would never be together in that way. I just so badly wanted to kiss him, and hug him and let the world know he was mine. I felt more than a crush felt. I knew what a crush felt like. What I was feeling was something different. And I knew it and I still do.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I kissed Rachel Barry last night. And yeah, I was drunk, but Kurt, damnit you really pissed me off. I don't know what to do about you. I'm going on my date with Rachel, but I really don't want to. I think now more than ever I've realized that I want to go on a date with you. But Kurt, even if I am bisexual, why can't you just support me? Are you going to look at me less because I might like girls too? I'm still trying to find myself Kurt. I'm trying to find out who I am, and how other people affect me. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do. And I feel really bad for storming out and hitting you with a low blow like I did, but Kurt, you made me so angry. But I can't stop thinking about you. If anything, I feel stronger about you than I did before; and not in a bad way either._

_ Love, Blaine_

Blaine had hurt my feelings in that fight. Yes, I was huge amounts of jealous that Rachel Barry (of all people) was going to go on a date with Blaine, someone I really liked, but I knew Blaine was gay. And I think he knew it too. He really hurt me when he compared to Karofsky. I didn't threaten to kill Blaine; I would die without him. I realized after calming down that I was wrong and that Blaine should be able to be whoever he feels he is. We still haven't talked much to this day.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I've made a fool of myself. I told you that your sexy faces looked like you had gas pains. It's just… Kurt I never know what to say around you. I'm always so afraid that I am going to say something wrong and then you won't be impressed and I just don't know what to do about it. And I said this terrible thing, and now you think you are some naïve penguin. Kurt, you don't need to make faces to be sexy; Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is sexy without already trying. And yes, Kurt, I do think you're sexy. You're sexy and you're beautiful. But Kurt, you're lack of knowledge on sex worries me. Someday you might get involved with a guy and you might get to a point where you're going to want to hand over your virginity, and you need to know how to protect yourself. Sex is a way of showing the love you have for a person; not just an action. And Kurt, this may seem weird, and foreign and creepy to your ears, but I think I'm starting to hope that one day, maybe I'll be the one who's lucky enough to take your virginity (of course not right now, but maybe someday). If we ever fall in love and it gets to that point Kurt, I want you to be ready, and not for me, but for you. And if it is with another guy, I want you to be able to know about it and feel good about it. I think I might be in love with you Kurt._

_ LOVE, Blaine._

BLAINE WANTED TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY? That is certainly foreign to my ears. Even though Blaine was pretty much the initiator of the awkward sex talk with my dad, I know he did it because he cared. And it wasn't for his benefit; it was for mine. And Blaine thought I was sexy and beautiful. He really really did.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Pavarotti died today. And you sang Blackbird. And I have fallen in love with you. And I know it for one hundred percent. And I'm glad, because this is the last note that I can fill the box with. Kurt, you are the most unique and amazing person I have ever met. You deserve anything and everything. I can't get you off my mind. And I know now that I want to be more than just friends with you. I think I will be giving you this box soon. _

_ Love, Blaine_

This note was written 5 days ago. Blaine loved me as of five days ago. But what if everything changed in that five day span? What if he gave me this to tell me these feelings aren't real and that we are just going to be friends?

_ Dear Kurt,_

_ It's Sunday morning, and you are going to be leaving your house to come back to the confines of Dalton soon. I have decided that I am going to give you the box. I know for sure that I want you, Kurt. I remember singing Teenage Dream the day I met you; and that is what you really are. You are the boy I always dreamed of being with; the man that I want to share a part of my life with. I want to experience all kinds of new things with you, Kurt. The song says you are my missing puzzle piece, and now that I found you, I know I am complete. I reread all of the notes, just like I promised in the first one. I laughed and I teared up at all of our memories together, and I realized you are the only one for me. If you don't feel the same way about me, then I really hope that we can still be friends. I will be stopping by for our normal coffee time at 3. I wrote this note today, Kurt, because I caught myself thinking about how much I love you._

_ I love you,_

_ Blaine._

This note was written today. Today, Blaine realized he loved me. And Blaine realized that he wanted to be with me. I glanced quickly over at my nightstand clock. 2:59. OH MY GOD, BLAINE WAS GOING TO BE HERE ANY… **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.** It was Blaine. I quickly glanced into my mirror and checked my hair. I walked over to the door, inhaled, and slowly exhaled, and then opened the door. I was face to face with Blaine Everett Anderson; the man I love; and the man I know that loves me.

"Hi Kurt." He said quietly

"Hello Blaine, come in." I said, turning back to my bed. I saw that the box was still open and I blushed in embarrassment. I turn to Blaine who had also noticed and he was blushing too.

"I see you've read my notes."

"I just finished them."

"Kurt, I brought you something today. I want you to know that everything I have written in those notes are ture; painfully painfully true. I know we are just high school students, but true love isn't defined by age; it's defined by emotion. I know that this may scare you Kurt, but I kind of want you to be in my life forever. So I brought you these." Blaine said, whipping a bouquet of roses from behind his back. I reached for them and picked out the note that was tied to one.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I give you 12 roses today, and I promise to love you until the last one dies._

_I love you,_

_ Blaine_

I noticed the note was tied to a special rose; a plastic one. Blaine wanted me forever.

"Blaine, you are my everything. You are MY teenage dream. You picked me up when I was kicked down, you keep me up when I'm standing, and you care. You make me feel loved, Blaine. You make me feel happy, all the time. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I want nothing more than to be with you." I had said in a shaky breath.

Blaine stepped closer to me and I dropped the bouquet of roses on the ground. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in so our lips were just inches apart.

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He whispered. The feeling of his breath dancing on my lips gave me chills

"And I love you Blaine Everett Anderson." I said, closing the gap between our faces. I knew right then and there that we would be together forever; I didn't care we were in high school. We were different; our love was different. Our love was special. It was ours. And nobody could take what we felt about each other away from us.


End file.
